


Observations at the First Crime Scene

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dark Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For blythechild's prompt on LJ's commentfic site -  Reid's first crime scene.<br/>Felt like doing a little Dark/Evil Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations at the First Crime Scene

“Tell me what you see, Spencer.”

Oh, god, Spencer thinks.  Will he ever shut the fuck up, that pompous ass.  Here it is, the best day of his life (at least so far) and Gideon is going to talk and talk and talk.  He looks at the body.  Its throat slit, stab wounds through its belly and breasts.  Blood pooled underneath, some still wet.

“The unsub took his time.  This isn’t something that would be done quickly.  There’s 46 stab wounds just on the front," he says, calculating quickly.

“What else?” Gideon asks, pushing, poking, always lurking.

Spencer breathes deeply, trying to calm down.  Yes, Gideon is annoying, but he’s helped Spencer get the best job in the world, and for that, he’s willing to put up with a lot. 

“Based on the blood spray, he attacked her from behind, so probably too timid to approach her.  After he slit her throat, he arranged her on the ground to stab her; he didn’t just let her fall.  That’s almost tender.”

“I agree,” Gideon says and Spencer hates the way he feels at the praise from his mentor. 

“In this neighborhood, he probably assumed she’s a prostitute, although the other women on the strip don’t recognize her.”  Spencer knows that doesn’t mean anything.  His mother told him that all women are whores, they just want different payment; some want money, some your freedom and some your soul.

He takes the hand that Gideon offers to help him up, as always keeping his emotions off his face.  It’s another thing he’s good at, practicing since childhood.  As he stands, he arranges his messenger bag in front of his erection, checking to be sure Gideon is talking with the local detectives and hasn’t noticed.  He tries to come up with pictures to clear his mind:  Elle, JJ, Morgan.  JJ and Morgan.  Morgan behind her, hand over her mouth as she struggles and … not good, something else.

Hotch.  He’s good, the best person Spencer knows, the only honest person Spencer knows.  Not like Gideon, who treats him fine, but Spencer knows he’s only being good to him because he wants sex.  That’s what they all want, something else his mother explained to him and she was proven right while he was in college.

 “You okay, Spencer?  I know that until you’re used to it, crime scenes can be a little unsettling.  You have to remember your training and your job.  Concentrate on that, helping the victims and catching our killer.”

“I’m fine, Gideon, thanks for asking,” Spencer says, smiling slightly, pushing up his thick glasses.  “It’s just a little…intense, as you said.”  He looks back over his shoulder at the body being loaded into the coroner’s van.  “Perhaps I should see my first autopsy today and get it all done at once?”


End file.
